My Diaster With You
by Nokau J Ataro
Summary: Years after College; the Wildcat gang reunite and decide to spend more time with each other by going on holiday, but things don't always go according to plan...


**Hey guys! This is my first ever story on Fanfiction, so I hope you'll come to appriciate me and review this story, and be patient because I'm using the crappy'ist writing software know to man. So yeah, anyways, enjoy! Oh and I didn't mention that this thing doesn't come with a spellcheck, so forgive me for all the spelling mistakes I'm too lazy to use a Dictonary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM3, Disney does, and I'm just borrowing the characters to write this, I'll return them later.**

It was a beautiful Summers day in Alberquerque, the birds were singing, the grass was green and the skies were blue. But enough of that, lets got down to East High school where the students are holding their last pep rally.

W-I-L-D! WILDCATS!

We know who you are!

W-I-L-D! WILDCATS!

Come on, come on!

The cheerleaders screamed, cheered and chanted as the Wildcats poured out onto the court, all dressed in white-hooded jackets and trousers, the schools embelem embroded in red on their backs.

"Alright Wildcats! Lets hussle!!" shouted the enthusiastic Troy Bolton, captin of the basketball team, and best friend to many of his teamates.

"What team?" screamed Chad Danforth, Troy's right hand guy on the court and his best friend since pre-k.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!!"

"Wildcats!"

"Getcha head in the game!"

The game began, and Troy gave it his all, heart pounding all the way through. It moved swiftly along, at the last twenty seconds it was 68-68 to the West High Knights. Troy knew he had to make the final score count. He had the ball, and quickly passed it to Zeke, who manouvered in and out along the court and then passed it to Jason who dribbled it towards Chad.

"Hoops!" roared Chad

Troy was quick to react and recived Chad's ball,

_Twelve seconds._

He was headed for a goal.

_Eight seconds._

Suddenly, Troy was thrown off balance and rammed to the floor by an opponent. The whistle blew and the referee came dashing on to the court.

_Six seconds._

"Free throw!" announced the referee.

Troy took his place facing the basket, ball held in his sweaty palm.

_Three seconds. _

Troy sucked in a breath and threw the ball towards the goal. The crowd fell slient as Troy closed his eyes, waiting, daring not to look.

Suddenly, all at once the gym erupted into cheers, Troy's eyes snapped open and glanced at the scoreboard. He smiled, they had won! The last game of the season, the championship and they had won!

"Hoops man! Congrats!" yelled Chad excitedly.

"Hey thanks Chad, but seriously man I couldn't of done it without you!" replied Troy happily.

"Damn right you couldn't of!" grinned Chad "Come on! Coach has the trophy!"

Troy rolled his eyes and sprinted over to the rest of the team and his father, Jack Bolton.

"Congratulations son! What a great way to finish off school huh?". Jack grinned as he handed over the trophy.

"Yeah, I'll miss this place" sighed Troy "But hey I'm going on to do do bigger and better things, right Dad? "he said as he gratefuly accepted the trophy.

Jack's grin grew wider "Abosolutely Troy we gonna keep on working! Go on now, go with your friends you've earned it".

Troy nodded as he sprinted off towards the bleachers.

He stopped abruptdly as his gaze fell upon his beautiful girlfriend, Gaberiella. He stood there in awe, admiring her beauty, her auburn hair was in a loose ponytail, curls hanging over her ears. She was wearing that dress, the same red dress she had worn when she had first watched Troy play. He grinned wickedly to himself as placed the trophy down on a nearby bench and crept up to her back.

"Ahhh! Tr-oy!" shrieked a surprised Gaberiella, as Troy grabbed her waist and twirled her around.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Troy whispered, his hot breath against Gaberiella's neck made her shudder in delight.

"Congratulations Wildcat" mummered Gaberiella against Troy's lips as she kissed him sweetly.

"Excuse me! You can't just break up a conversation to go and make-out with your girlfriend!" huffed Sharpay, "it was an important conversation!"

Troy groaned as he pulled away "Really Shar? What were you talking about?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you, because I know you just want to get back to what you were doing that was sooo important, Gaberiella can tell you, I'm going to go and find Zeke." And with that, Sharpay dashed off towards her boyfriend.

"What was that all about?" asked Troy.

"It actually was pretty important Wildcat, we were talking about taking a break, going on holiday." Gaberiella informed, poking at his chest.

"Really? Where? Spain? Hawaii? " pondered Troy.

"Oh so your intrested now are you?" she teased

" Hey! I really can't be doing with Miss Moody over there" Troy said, holding up his hands defensively, "I'd rather disscus it with you".

"Don't get too excited now Troy, Shar's just making all these crazy plans, I know she has the money but we need to talk to our parents about it." grinned Gaberiella.

" Yeah, but I'm not putting off, I could really do with a holiday" said Troy as he stretched his arms out above his head.

"And a shower" said Gaberiella pinching her nose and waving her hand around in mock disgust.

"Does my manly odour not please you?" teased Troy.

"Not in the slightest, now come on, shower then my house, my Mum baked brownies specially for this occasion"

As soon as that word left Gaberiella's lips, Troy's whole face lit up as his hand clasped around Gaberiella's.

"Lets go then" he said as they both walked out of the gym hand in hand.

**So guys, what do you think? I want a decent amount of reviews to let me know if I should continue or not.**

**Ciao **

**x**


End file.
